Kanon Haruna
|english = |image gallery = yes}} Lacie Rihavein (レイシーリハヴァイン Reishī Rihavuian) is the other of Yukou Haruna and the second wife of the Demon Lord Burai. She disguised herself as Kanon Haruna after marrying Kou Haruna. After Yukou was thrown by Cordelia, Chira brought Yukou to her. Appearance Lacie appeared as a young woman with waist long raven-black hair, pale skin,a full, graceful figure and gleaming crimson eyes. Lacie wore an entirely purple simple outfit that consisted of a purple choker around her neck with a bow, a purple dress that varied in shades from light to dark with a ruffle design around the shoulders, down the front and at the end of the sleeves, that reached her elbows and dark purple shoes. Despite having possessing copious varieties of jewelry, Lacie didn't commonly wear much of it - only her blue earrings that she later gave to Kou as a memento. Personality Though Lacie began as a happy and free spirited individual, she soon developed a new respect for the world around her based on the knowledge of her impending death. With this in mind, Lacie grew to not care what other people think of her so long as she was able to continue enjoying herself, allowing her to see the light even in the darkest corners of the world. Carefree and rather impulsive, Lacie would commonly stray away from the Demon Kingdom estate for a day and dote on strangers she'd encounter in Japan - toying with their emotions in order to entertain herself until she was retrieved. For this reason, Lacie could be seen as rather cruel, which is further supported by instances like when she butchered the traffickers that had assaulted Kou only to dance in their blood as it fell around her. Despite her apparent mental instability, Lacie was quite composed, and balanced her free spirit with her emotional concern for those closest to her - which is most prominent. Lacie also cared deeply for her brother - having worried about him in kingdom. Even more so, Lacie cared about Kou - having initially only toyed with him in an act of boredom, only to find her feelings uncharacteristically developing further as she was touched by his sheer dedication to her and personal boundaries he'd set for himself in regards to her. Such empathy and sympathy towards others likely stemmed from Lacie's own disappointment after experiencing her yet ultimately she could not deny that she loved the world for the way it was. Though Lacie was never truly willing to divulge her true feelings to Kou. Concerning personal interests and quirks, Lacie shared a certain love for music with her brother, which was why she added lyrics to his melody and often sang it to herself. History Lacie is born in Demon Kingdom in European. She is young sister of Leon Rihavein. Later, She was forced to marrying The Demon Lord, Burai. As she refuses, She was forced and throw to Lived with Him. Though she is showing Politely around him, She always cried whenever she was Alone. She often almost Burst whenever Cordellia bullying Yukou. Then, She was Ran away and then, She met Kou. When Chira bring Yukou to her, She gladly Took care of her and Told Yukou that she is Her real mother. And Kou is Her biological father. Hiding the fact about Demon Lord. Relationships Leon Rihavein He is Lacie's older brother. They seem to be on opposite ends of each other. There are times when they fight and she runs away from home until he apologizes. However it's shown that he cares for her very much, as shown when he was worried about her when She was thrown to live with Burai. The other when he watched her 'fall', he had a look of pain and despair on his face 2. It seems that both of them have an interest in Kou, although for differing reasons. Kou Haruna She was the one who found him in the alley on a snowy day. She asked his name after introducing herself, and they spent a short while together. 5 She even cut his hair to help him, and he still to this day kept his hair like that. 6 He loved Lacie very much after she saved him from being killed by traffickers. She gave him one of her earrings. He wished to meet her again and promised to never forget the name Rihavein. 7 He seems to be in love with Lacie, but it's not known if she likes him back as she does admit that there was no point in loving him, and that she was going to die soon. Unknown to Lacie, while Kou's feelings seem romantic, it's actually more complicated. Due to her presence being the only way that Kou knows who he really is, Kou need her to be his side. However, Kou hated Lacie secretly. Kou was aware that he hated the impact Lacie had on him since he knew that he can't live without her. Lacie admitted to herself that she found Kou very strange. She knew that the only reason she spend time with him 8 years ago was out of sheer boredom as a way to kill time before the Rihavein find her. However, Lacie was touched by Kou's devotion to her and the personal boundaries he placed upon himself when regarding her. She even tested Kou's boundaries toward her and after noticing that nothing was reflected upon his eyes including herself; Lacie came to the same conclusion she had about Kou: he is very strange. He and Leon both made a pocket watch for her with the tune she hummed during the day she and Kou met for the first time. Due to her status as a Demon Princess, Lacie was then made a sacrifice to the Dark Abbys sometime later, causing Kou to fall into a spiraling depression. Kou says regarding meeting her for the first time that 'it was obvious that she did not belong to this dimension She may have had feelings for Kou as she wanted to give Kou what remained of her feelings and her thoughts, and it was implied that she had developed a strong attachment to him, though she denied this because of her impending fate. Despite her denial, Lacie enjoyed the time she spend with Kou. Although she was aware of the black haze in her heart (her own loneliness), Kou's appearance in her life made her realized the truth. Despite accepting her fate (being casted into the Dark Abyss), Lacie realized that she'll be lonely without Kou by her side. Lacie blamed Kou for the way she felt since this isn't usually like her to feel this way. This shown that Lacie did developed feelings for Kou and was thankful for meeting him; despite her previous comment to Leon that she was neither his mother or lover and Kou was only a play toy for her own amusement before her death. Yukou Haruna DERCYJDGJMYRFHMFMHHFHFRHRH Cordelia Lacie has very bad relationship with Cordelia. Even, She was Cordelia's Step mother, Cordelia even call her as Cursed Mother. Because her bad relationship with Cordellia, And how often she bullying Yukou, She ran away. Abilities Lacie has the ability to control chains. She also has immense speed and cursed eyes. Her daughter Yukou later possessed her Cursed Eyes. Lacie can also use healing powers and Controlling. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Immortals Category:Married Category:Wives Category:Royalties Category:Queens Category:Adults Category:Rich Characters Category:Stepmothers Category:Stepparents